An Assassin Or a Trainer?
by BeareroftheTorch
Summary: When a portal between the Pokemon and Real worlds opens, It's not only tourists and Pokemon Fanatics who cross over. Can Chase, Age 16, But thanks to the Animus, a Master Assassin, Save this world from the Oppression of the Templars? Will the friends he makes along the way be willing to accept his lethal ways? M for Extremely Violent killings (Assassins. duh.) And for Language.


**Most Authors on this site always say, "I don't own any of this stuff" or the like, right? Let's be honest for just a minute. If I owned** _ **Pokemon**_ **or** _ **Assassin's Creed**_ **, Do you really think I would be on a fanfiction site writing and submitting this? No. I could just publish it as a side story. So, no. I don't own it.**

* * *

 **Bold: Thoughts to another being, via Telepathy**

 _Italics: Thoughts to self (Not heard by telepaths or those with a telepathic link)_

* * *

"If you don't move, I won't shoot. I should, but the boss says no. I think, all of you damn Assassin supporters oughta be crucified. All they do is fight for anarchy! Why can't you see that?" The first Templar wondered.

"It's only the ones without vision who side with Assassins. Don't worry about it." The second Templar told the first.

"So… Anyway we could convince you guys to let us out of here? Switch to the Templars or something?" May asked.

The first man laughed, "Please. The only way you get out of here is if the boss comes back, and lets you go himself!"

"What if an Assassin came to rescue us?" Chase asked.

"No Assassin cares enough about you three to save you!" The second man burst into laughter as well.

Brendan ground his teeth, and stepped forward. Chase grabbed him and said, "They're gonna be dead soon, anyway. Leave it alone."

"Gonna be dead, are we? Look around, kid. No Assassins in sight. Sorry, but you're out of luck." The first man said with a terrible grin.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Chase said, as he moved his hand, almost imperceptibly, down, then up. Suddenly, a shot rang out, and the crossbow's limbs sprung off. Surprised, the Templars turned to run.

Chase ran, and tackled them both, sending his hidden blades right into their skulls, ending two more Templars. As he rose, May exclaimed, "What the Hell was that?"

"That, was a hidden gun dismantling a crossbow, and two hidden blades dismantling two Templars." Chase said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you just kill one with the hidden gun?" Brendan asked, seemingly unfazed by the two bodies creating two puddles of red in the dirt.

"Crossbows have been known to go off when they hit something hard, such as the ground. If it didn't, the other Templar could have kicked it to fire it. It was safer to shoot it, and take them both down." Chase replied, serious.

May looked from Chase to Brendan, disbelief in her eyes, "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" May screamed above the fascinating conversation on the mechanics of striking a crossbow.

"I give you three choices, tell me which is the best, OK?" Chase asked. May nodded.

"One, Them finally killing us after weeks of torture, just to find out what we know,"

"Two, Me knocking them out, so that they can tell their boss who the Assassin they've been looking for is,"

"Three, Me ending their lives in a quick, relatively painless way, keeping our identities secret. Which, then?" Chase asked cynically.

"Don't you think you're being melodramatic with the whole, "weeks of torture" thing?" Brendan asked, with a smile.

"They typically torture someone between two and five weeks, it depends on how strong of a body, and will, the person has. I know, thanks to a Templar torturer I Interrogated a few weeks ago." Chase said.

"I guess Three, but I still don't like it." May said.

"You don't have to like it. It's my job, not yours, right?" Chase asked.

The conversation was abruptly cut off by the sound of tens of boots, stomping, running in their direction. "We have to go. Now." Chase said, and shoved the others to get them running.

* * *

 **Alright then! This is just the Prologue, some backstory is required, obviously. I'm working on that, and we'll see how it goes. 'til then, Stay cool guys, and, uh, leaf a like. Yeah.**


End file.
